Sadamatsu Minatogawa
'''Sadamatsu Minatogawa' (湊川貞松 Minatogawa Sadamatsu) is the second-year representative and the sole member of the Flower Arranging Club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Sadamatsu is a young man with pale golden hair that is parted at the center. Instead of the standard winter uniform, he wears traditional Japanese clothes: white haori, brown uwagi, striped monochrome sash, kobakama, and zori. : His summer appearance only differs a little from his usual attire. The haori is translucent and his uwagi seems to consist of two shades of brown instead of the usual. He also wears yellow-green geta instead of zori. : In his anime appearance, Sadamatsu has shorter hair and haori and his shorts is not as short as his mixed media counterpart. Personality :A young man who is known for doing things at his own pace and always having poker face on. Sadamatsu is also known to be elusive, not standing out, prone to biting his handkerchief when he gets disappointed,ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (true) and having a slightly quirky sense of humor.ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) Nevertheless, he is actually a gentle person, good listener, and is eager to make friends. :Being the only member of Flower-Arranging Club as well as its representative,ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 3 (School Life in a Sleeping Bag) Sadamatsu doesn't have a lot of friends to talk to and is even hinted to be scared that he might be forgotten due to his wallflower status. While he always seems sad, helpless, and lonely due to this, he gets happy whenever someone approaches him and talks to him, and pays him a visit.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 1 (Academy Fantasia)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 4 (Girls' Musical Theory) His expression will also visibly change to a delightful one if someone is willing to join his club or if he gets in the limelight. :Sadamatsu's primary interest is a place where he can space out, as described by his official profile. He also likes to makes himself busy by talking with and taking care of his own garden in the academy. Not only this, Sadamatsu is also revealed to be a plushie collector when he was young. He is also said to be fond of tea, and always brings a cup of it everywhere, just like Kyoma's fondness of milk.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six)ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 3 (true)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 3 (Unconfirmed Treasure) Ability *'Selfish Flower:' (セルフィッシュフラワー Serufisshu Furawā) : Flower petals will encircle around him like a thick wall and revolve in a high speed as well as reject any kind of attack, giving him an absolute protection. However, it only lasts for 15 minutes. Statistics Appellation Songs Main: * Hanafubuki Reflect Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *His surname comes from Minatogawa Shrine (湊川神社) , located on Chuo-ku, Kobe City, Hyougo Prefecture, roughly on the site of the Battle of Minatogawa. *His birthday corresponds with the Shimabara Rebellion in the old Japanese lunar calendar. *According to the album databook: **Sadamatsu wishes flowers can talk so he has a lot of companions to talk to. **His favorite side dish for bento is Kinpira gobou. **He would like to reward himself by watching his favorite hero show while drinking tea. **Strawberry-flavored children toothpaste is a necessary thing for him since he can't brush his teeth without it. References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Main Characters